Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communists Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Ice King | Synopsis2 = While only a teen the Sub-Mariner went exploring the ice caves near the undersea kingdom of Atlantis and stumbled upon the secret home of the Ice King. Namor quickly befriends the Ice King and when he returns back to the kingdom to tell his mother, Princess Fen, she does not believe him. Soon a crisis hits Altantis: The herds of seals which comprise of their primary food source is starting to vanish, threatening to starve the people of Atlantis. When young Namor suggests that they seek the aid of the Ice King, the adults all laugh at his "foolish" tales. Namor goes to seek out the Ice King alone and the King agrees to help Namor push icebergs around the iceflow where the seals are herded, preventing them from escape and allowing his people to catch a good harvest. When Namor proclaims that the Ice King helped him, his notions are dismissed to his imagination and he is laughed off. Namor returns to the Ice King who denies his request to reveal himself to the people of Atlantis, telling Namor that he can only reveal his existence to just one mortal every ten years, he then wishes Namor luck telling the boy that they will probably never see each other again. As Namor leaves the Ice King's lair, there is a massive earthquake that seals the tunnel behind him. Namor walks off half convinced that his people were right and perhaps he imagined the whole thing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Last of the Vikings | Synopsis3 = Viking tale. | Writer4_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler4_1 = Bill Everett | Inker4_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Bill Everett | StoryTitle4 = When the Light Goes Out | Synopsis4 = A pair of criminals take control a lighthouse along the Atlantic coast. Dousing the light, it causes a passing prison ship to crash on shore. Inside the prison ship, Black Louie and the other convicts riot and take control of the vessel and size guns from the guards. The Sub-Mariner happens to pass by and sees the ship and goes to see if anyone needs any aid. He is attacked by the prisoners, but easily fights them off and learns about Black Louie's escape attempt. Namor then rushes to shore where he rescues the lighthouse attendant and easily defeats Black Louie and his men and forces them to board the prison ship under threat of death. Namor then returns to shore and reactivates the lighthouse and calls for the Coast Guard to come and collect the prisoners from the trapped ship. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "When the Light Goes Out" is reprinted in Sub-Mariner #45 (January 1972). | Trivia = * This is the last issue of Sub-Mariner Comics published by Atlas Comics. The character is not seen again until published May 1962. Namor's next chronological appearances occur in and , which tell the tale of how Namor was struck with amnesia and disappeared until the modern age. | Recommended = | Links = }}